


Art for kisahawklin's "Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way"

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for kisahawklin's 2011 Atlantis Big Bang story, <i>Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for kisahawklin's "Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth, Justice, and the Lantean Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251404) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



  



End file.
